Villain Sleepover
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: Master Frown and Brock are hosting the annual Villian Sleepover at their apartment. All goes great until someone crashes it along with her friends.


**Before I start this fanfiction may only have 3 or 4 chapters.**

"Brock!" Master Frown yelled from the kitchen.

"We need more popcorn!" He yelled.

Brock rushed to the kitchen with more popcorn from the store then rushed to the living room putting pillows and blankets everywhere.

"Score Creeper is gonna eat his words when he finds out where the best at the annual Villian Slumber Party!" Master Frown smiled

"It is just us, Score Creeper and Eagleator right?" Brock asked.

"Were suppose to get an additional person called "Rock Guy" what kind of villain name is that?" Master Frown laughed.

Ding! The doorbell had rung and Brock rushed to answer it. Brock opened the door to reveal Eagleator.

"What's up bros?" Said Eagleator as he and Brock high fives each other.

Brock checks off Eagleator on the list to know that he's here.

"Now we're waiting for Score Creeper and Rock Guy," Brock told Master Frown.

"You can go ahead and hang out with Eagleator this bowl of popcorn is about to be done." Master Frown told Brock.

"Okay, I'm gonna get that old board game from the closet," Brock said as he went down the hall.

Finally, the popcorn is done and Master Frown puts the popcorn in a bowl before heading to the living room where Brock and Eagleator were waiting.

"Finally!" Eagleator exclaims.

"Yeah yeah let's just get this party started." Master Frown said as he lifted the board game cover and Score Creeper came out with a rock in his hand.

"The Score Creeper has arrived! Give him and Rock Guy a high five!" Score Creeper says as they get high fives.

**Note: I'm not really good at rhymes as you can see above.**

"Seriously, Rock Guy is actually a rock?" Master Frown asked.

"What else were you expecting?" Score Creeper asked.

"I thought someone with such a lame name would at least be cooler in person!" Master Frown said.

"Hey! Rock Guy has feelings too!" Eagleator said.

"Oh yeah? How do we know he didn't just pick a rock off the ground?" Master Frown said

**Meanwhile at the castle...**

"Geez, Rock Guy is really good are Hide and Seek!" Said Puppycorn.

"I know right? Hopefully, we find him soon." Spoke Unikitty

"Why are they looking for an inanimate object?" Thought Richard as he was sitting down in a chair reading a book.

**Back at Master Frown's and Brock's apartment.**

"Whatever. Let's just watch the first movie." Master Frown said.

"What movie is it?" Score Creeper asked.

"It's called The Curse Of The Wet Socks. It's a horror and drama movie. Rated N for Nightmares." Replied Master Frown.

"This is gonna be good!" Smiled Eagleator.

**5 minutes into the movie...**

"This was a terrible idea!" Yelled Master Frown as he covered his eye with a pillow.

"This movie sure sticks to its rating that's for sure," Brock said.

"It's just a movie. It's just a movie. It's just a movie. It's just a movie." Muttered Eagleator so no one else could hear his scares voice.

"It's not that scary." Score Creeper said as he, Brock and Rock Guy were the only ones still watching the movie.

"Sadly this isn't even the only horror movie were watching tonight." Thought Master Frown with his eyes still covered with the pillow.

**After the movie...**

"Please tell me that's the only horror movie were watching tonight." Whispered Eagleator to Master Frown.

"We're just gonna watch one more horror movie and from then on out no more horror movies!" Master Frown explained.

"Okay.." Said Eagleator.

"Okay, The next movie we will be watching is Brick Week. It's a horror and comedy. This one is rated BG for Bad Dreams and Good Dreams." Master Frown explained as he entered the movie on the TV but it wouldn't play.

"Seriously? If this doesn't work soon we'll have to skip to Gossip time!" Thought Master Frown.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door scaring the 5 villains.

Brock when to open it but was stopped by Eagleator.

"What if it's the monster from the movie?!?!?" Eagleator said.

"Cmon dude. It was just a movie." Brock said pushing Eagleator's arm away and answering the door to reveal its Unikitty, Richard and Puppycorn.

"Why are they here? Did you invite them, Brock?" Master Frown screamed.

"Not this time," Brock answered.

"We actually came because we wanted to join your sleepover!" Unikitty cheered.

"Yeah!" Puppy corn smiled.

"They dragged me along. I didn't have a choice." Spoke Richard.

"Sure, You can join." Spoke Brock

"What?!?!?" Said all the other villains.

"Brock what are you doing?!?!? Their not villains and their gonna ruin the sleepover then Score Creeper, Eagleator, and Rock Guy will hate us and never invite us to Villian Sleepovers again!" Master Frown whispered to Brock.

"But it's rude to ask them to leave when they came all this way. In the middle of the night and it's raining." Brock glared at the doom lord.

"Ugh, Fine!" Master Frown said.

"Come on in!" Brock smiled.

The three walked(Richard floated) in the apartment.

"We were just about to watch a movie," Brock said.

"Ooh! What movie?" Unikitty asked.

"It's Brick Week. But I don't think it's age appropriate for Puppycorn." Brock told them.

They turned to Puppycorn only to see him asleep.

"Oh. Well, I guess it won't be a problem." Brock said.

After watching the movie instead of doing Gossip they did Truth or Dare Or Prank.

"So how does this game work?" Richard asked Brock.

"Well it's Truth Or Dare but if you deny a Dare you have to do a Prank," Brock explained.

To know who should go first they spun a wheel from a board game and it landed on Unikitty

"Okay, Unikitty Truth or Dare?" Master Frown asked.

"Truth!" Unikitty smiled.

"Is it true you crashed a sleepover?" Master Frown asked.

Brock glared at Master Frown and Unikitty nodded in response not really wanting to say anything.

They spun the wheel again only for it to land on Brock.

"Truth or Dare, Brock?" Unikitty asked

"Dare." Brock smiled

"I dare you to hug Richard!" Unikitty laughed.

Brock looked over to Richard.

"No," Richard said.

"Dude it was a dare I have to." Whispered Brock.

"Brock so helps me I will gladly leave you alone with those two and the brought their candy so they might have a sugar rush." Said, Richard.

"Prank." Brock sighed.

"Well then, Prank-" Before Unikitty could finish Master Frown interrupted her.

"Puppycorn!" Master Frown laughed.

"Wait...what?" Unikitty said surprised at Master Frown.


End file.
